bluewondrousfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Characters (Fantasme)
An article for every minor character from the story who don't have their own page. Notable Family Members The Winter Family * Sally Spencer - Sarah's mother and Ibby's grandmother. She was the first to discover the Fantasme portal and built The Portal House along with her husband Dean. * Dean Spencer - Sarah's father and Ibby's grandfather. As a teenager he use to be a delinquent and a greaser, who swept Sally off her feet back int the day. Dean eventually grew out of this phase and the two settled down and built a house and had a family together. The Lee Family * Jeong-hui Lee '''- Marc's adoptive father of South Korean decent. He is an accountant that works long hours and isn't home as often as he'd like to be. Despite this he does care deeply about his family, and spends what time he does hanging out with his kids. He knows English but has a thick accent that can be hard to understand at times. * '''Tanya Lee - A Korean/American mix woman and Marc's adoptive mother. An energetic lady who works from home and likes to go out with friends. She's good friends with her neighbor Sarah Winter and hangs out with her often. A running joke in the family is the fact that she can't cook. * Harley Lee '''- Marc's little sister and Jeong-hui and Tanya's only biological child. Marc is very protective of her and the two joke around. Harley is in middle school and has a very tomboyish attitude. The Aumerle Family * '''Rodrick Aumerle - Jacob's and Elise's father, a wealthy business man who lives in the Aumerle Mansion. He eventually meets Jesse Russel in a rather compromising location and marries her. * Crystal Aumerle - Jacob and Elise's mother and Rodrick's ex wife. The two divorced several years back, but Rodrick never got over it, seeing as how he started dating someone who looked similar to her not long after. * Elise Aumerle - Jacob's little sister, a whiny spoiled brat who always get's her way after throwing a tantrum about it. * Edgar and Genevieve Aumerle - Jérémie's parents in the late 1800s. Edgar moved his family from Marseille France, to America in 1892 and build the Aumerle Mansion. * Amelia Gotlev - Jérémie's younger sister before he died. She would grow up to move to England and marry a man named Nickolas Gotlev. She ended up dying in the Titanic when the two attempted to visit America again. The Russel Family * Jesse Russel - Selene's young, single mother. She had Selene when she was only 17 years old after meeting a handsome man named Johan where she lied about her age in order to sleep with him. Jesse is a free spirited woman who still has the mindset of a teenager. Her irresponsible nature has led to her to have financial difficulties, where she has to make money through prostitution and stripping. But as luck would have it, that's just how she would meet Mr. Aumerle. * Jason Russel - Selene's uncle and Jesse's older brother. Jason is more level headed and responsible than his sister and is currently the landlord of a small apartment complex that he and his niece currently live in. He is very insistent on his niece getting a job and figuring out her life, not wanting her to end up like her mom. * Tim Sampson - Jesse's ex-boyfriend who lived with her and Selene when she was young. He was an abusive asshole and a drug addict that hit Jesse and tried to touch Selene inappropriately a few times. He was arrested for the possession and selling of drugs sometime before Selene moved to New Bridge. The Espinosa Family * Luciano Espinosa - Emmett's late father of Mexican decent. He was murdered by his brother Ramiro over a financial despute regarding a vehicle. * Yoana Espinosa - Emmett's late mother of Mexican decent. She was murdered by her brother in law, mostly for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. * Ramiro Espinosa - Emmett's uncle. He got involved with meth and became addicted with it, which messed with his head and made him desperate for cash. He tried to beg, bribe or even threaten money of his more well of brother Luciano, to the point of confronting him at his house with a gun. The argument got out of control and resulted in Luciano shooting his brother and his wife, before having his gun stolen by Emmett who killed him in retaliation. The Marangoz Family * Boran Marangoz - The father of Vahit who joined the Sands Bandits so he could support his family financially. He ended up being captured and murdered in prison. * Aysu Marangoz - The mother of Vahit, and a mage who left her home village to go to the Mages College. She was a dark mage like Vahit, and ended up mysteriously dying due to the dark magic experiments she was performing, unknown to Vahit. Other Characters Goddess Knights *'Aranda Boralain' - A renowned Mountain Elf blacksmith who offered her services to the Goddess Knights during the war. *'Mirianda Boralain' - The daughter of Aranda. Helps her mother run her armory by manning the front counter. Lacks enthusiasm in her job and sleeps a lot. *'Dorvan Featherglow' - A well known elven dragon tamer who raises Birigon at his home at Featherglow Ranch. His ranch is the most popular place to purchase Birigon and he even provided mounts for the Goddess Knights. *'Madia Madora' - A young apprentice of Johan Forlorn and a priestess at the Temple of Fanenous. Historical *'Maradis N'illum' - The mother of Empress Lyndis N'illum and the former Empress of The Empire of Fanentous. She was assassinated in the attack on the capitol by Vahit and his shades, leaving her daughter to take the thrown at a young age. *'Bernan' - A City Elf mage that was a member of the Mages Council alongside Vahit. Bernan was an obnoxious, snobbish elf that seemed to have an issue with humans and dark magic users, especially Vahit. He acted as an annoying rival all throughout college, but in the Council, Bernan tried to get Vahit arrested by exposing him for cheating his entrance exam. Bernan managed to escape Falle Anor before it was destroyed, and kept Vahit's journal he stole from him. Bernan is still alive with the use of magic, but it's very old and on his deathbed. To this day, he is haunted by what happened to Falle Anor. *'Galila' - A human magic user who was a member of the Mage's council alongside Vahit and Bernan. Vahit and Galila had a close relationship, being both humans trying to make it in an elven society. She wanted to become the first human royal court mage. Vahit told her everything, even his darker secrets. Galila would gift him a heart shaped Voidstone to use on his staff. When Bernan threatened to get Vahit arrested, she couldn't stand up for him as it would mean losing all her hard work to being a court mage. The last interaction she had with Vahit was him telling her to leave the city. She told the same to Bernan and the two escaped Falle Anor before it was destroyed. Category:Tab Articles